Bone Cold
Bone Cold (Real Name Vladimir Volkov) is a villain and enemy of Red Ryder Appearance Vladimir is described to have grey skin, he traditionally dresses in green clothes with a green turban and a red eye, under his cloak, he had a coolant tube to keep his blood at cold temperatures Biography Vladimir was originally a wealthy Russian Artist and Ice Sculptor, one day, he went on a trip to the arctic to paint the icy enviroment, when he was trapped under an avalanche, he had been trapped inside for so long that he had grown used to the icy cold temperatures and his skin had turned grey and he had become so skinny that he resembled a skeleton, when he returned to Russia, he had discovered that not only was he not used to the warm air anymore, but also his wife had died while he was away, shortly after she had given birth to a young girl called Anastasia, after Anastasia's second birthday, Vladimir found out that she had a terminal illness like Vladimir's late wife, he used his cryogenics knowledge to freeze her until a cure could be found. When he had finished everything, he started persuing a life of crime, one night, David Young hosted a new year party, which was crashed by Bone Cold and tonnes of goons and thugs. David rushed to The Lab and got changed into the Red Ryder Suit and started fighting, however, when Ryder finds Frederick Gulligan, Bone Cold freezes Ryder in a block of ice and kidnapps Frederick. Bone Cold is later seen with Pimp, the 2 appeared to have been working together, but when Pimp appears to be going back on his end of their deal, Bone Cold freezes Pimp into an ice wall. When Ryder looks for the pieces to a drill to get through Bone Cold's Ice Wall, he finds out what had happened to Bone Cold, the snow from the avalanche had frozen his DNA, requiring cold temperatures to keep his strength up, Frederick agreed to cure Bone Cold, but backed out on the deal, when the 2 fought, a canister with a dangerous chemical inside burst, covering Bone Cold with the chemical, but Frederick escaped the room in time, the chemical amplifyed the effects from the avalanche and now Bone Cold required sub zero temperatures to avoid falling ill, rememering some tricks his wife taught him, he created a coolant chemical to keep his blood temperature at 50 below. Ryder also discovered that Bone Cold had used cryogenics which his wife had taught him to freeze his dying daughter, who had suffered a fatal disease, but Frederick took away the cryotank. Ryder was able to defeat Bone Cold but Frederick smashed the vial containing Bone Cold's cure, leaving him stuck requiring his coolant permenantly. When Ryder is frozen in a block of ice, Frederick attempts to kill Bone Cold, but leave him alive long enough to see his daughter die, however, Ryder escaped from the block of ice and knocked out Frederick, before placing a set of handcuffs on him and arresting him, Ryder also explains that he understands Bone Cold's motives, although he can't relate, and agrees to help him out. Months later, during a heatwave, a cruise ship crashes into an iceberg, when Bone Cold steps onto the ship and threatens the guests into giving him diamonds, before he leaves and freezes a bridge back to Ambrose City. When Ryder arrives to investigate, he tracks Bone Cold to a jewelry store, where the 2 fight, during which, Ryder's TS Suit is damaged and Bone Cold appears to have developed ice powers since their last encounter. When Ryder asks what happened to Vladimir, Bone Cold says "It's an experiment, gone wrong". Trivia He is based on both the Batman Villain, Mr. Freeze, as well as a character from Ultimate Muscle who was also called Bone Cold.